Back To The Future Traduction de Sirius1
by Miss Minnie Black1
Summary: Ceci est comme son nom l'indique, une traduc de la fic de Sirius1. Un personnage débarque a l'époque de Harry, et celui en est troublé... 7e année d'HP. NE TIENT PAS COMPTE DU TOME 5!
1. Default Chapter

Back to the Future  
  
Note du réel auteur (Sirius1) : bon, d'accord, cette fic m'est venue a l'esprit (dans un rêve ?) l'autre jour, soudainement, en plein milieu d'un cours d'Histoire. C'est amusant de voir combien Hitler peu stimuler ce genre de choses. Cette fic pourrait être assez longue, il s'agit encore d'une histoire où ce cher bon vieux James fait un petit saut dans le temps. Je ne veux pas vous en dire trop, donc nous y voila.  
  
Note de moi (Minnie Black, pas Sirius 1 !!!) bon, donc voila, cette fois je suis quasiment sure que personne n'a traduit cette fic. Enfin j'espère. bonne lecture !!!!  
  
Retour vers le Futur  
  
« Ok, écoutez tous. Aujourd'hui nous allons réaliser une Potion d'Iris. Ce n'est pas très facile, mais je pense que la plus part d'entre vous peut le faire. » James Potter assit a sa table pour sa leçon de Potion du mardi matin, écoutait d'une oreille ce que le Professeur Jackson racontait tout en regardant Lily Evans, sa petite amie.  
  
James était en dernière année à l'Ecole de Sorcellerie de Poudlard. Il avait passé ses sept dernières années avec ses meilleurs amis Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrow, Remus Lupin et Lily Evans, dans cette école, et jusqu'ici cela avait été les meilleurs années de sa vie.  
  
Au fil des années, les liens du groupe s'étaient ressérés. Au cours de sa deuxième année, James avait découvert un secret terrifiant a propos de Remus. Il était, en fait, un loup-garou. Remus n'avait jamais révélé cela a ses amis de peur d'être mis à l'écart, mais ils avaient tout de même trouvé.  
  
Et ils ne l'avaient pas rejeté. A partir de ce moment là, ils avaient mis en place un plan pour devenir des Animagi, c'est-à-dire des sorciers qui ont la faculté de se transformer en animaux selon leur bon vouloir. Ils y étaient parvenus au cours de leur cinquième, et maintenant ils se surnommaient Lunard, Queudver, Patmol et Cornedrue. Sirius pouvait se transformer en chien, Peter en rat et James en cerf. Après plusieurs longues et fatigantes aventures, le quator avait réuni suffisament d'information pour écrire la Carte du Maraudeur, une carte qui détaillait exactement le château de Poudlard.  
  
« James ? » James fut tiré de ses pensées. « James ? » répéta Jackson. « Ne pensez vous pas que vous pourriez arrêter de regarder Lily assez longtemps pour écouter ? » James fit la grimace.  
  
« Hmmm » dit il, et il se retourna vers Lily qui souriait. « Surement pas » Jackson rigola, et continua de parler.  
  
« Autrement, cette potion n'est pas une partie de rigolade. Choisissez chacun un partenaire, ensuite vous pourrez prendre la couleur de ses yeux et lui la votre. »  
  
« Quelque chose me dit que James va bientôt avoir des yeux verts » murmurra Remus à Sirius qui étouffa un éclat de rire.  
  
« Bien, mettez vous par paire » dit Jackson « Je me fiche d'avec qui vous êtes du moment que vous réussissez la potion ». James se leva immédiatement et couru s'assoire a côté de Lily.  
  
« Tu sais quoi ? » demanda-t-il tout fort « Je me suis toujours demandé comment je serai avec des yeux verts. »  
  
« Très subtile » dit Lily en grimaçant. « hmmm. des yeux bleus, hein ? Je suppose que ça aurait pu être pire... »  
  
Ils commencèrent alors a travailler sur leurs potions. Sirius s'était mit avec Remus et Peter faisait pair avec Michelle. Frank et Sarah travaillaient également tous les deux. James ne trouvait pas que la potion soit particulièrement difficile à réaliser. Sirius la finie en premier, et plaça l'un de ses cils dans sa potion qui prit une teinte marron foncé, la couleur de ses yeux. Remus finit également et la potion prit une couleur bleu pale. James et Lily finirent en même temps, et ajoutèrent ensemble un cil. La solution de Lily devint vert émeraude et celle de James bleu brillant. Ils se regardèrent tous les deux malicieusement.  
  
« Après toi » dit James avec courtoisie en donnant son goblet à Lily. Elle fit la grimace et avala la potion d'un trait. James prit la sienne et fit de même. Il sentit une sorte de picotement et de brûlure dans ses yeux, et les ferma doucement. Lorsqu'il les ouvrit, il regardait dans ses propres yeux bleus. Sauf qu'il regardait Lily.  
  
« ho ho ! Maintenant je comprend pourquoi vous m'aimez tous » dit elle « j'ai de très jolis eyes »  
  
« Moi aussi » ajouta James en riant.  
  
« Vos yeux ne sont certainement pas aussi beaux que les miens ! » dit Sirius qui se trouvait derrière eux. Il avait un air étrangement familier mais avec les yeux bleux pales de Remus.  
  
« hmmm. » dit Remus « voici le monde a travers les yeux de Sirius, n'est ce pas ? » Il regarda soudainement le professeur et cria : « Aaaaaa !!! C'est effrayant ! Rendez moi mes yeux ! Sirius a des yeux étranges ! » les quatres autre éclatèrent de rire.  
  
« hé, ça me va bien les yeux marrons ! » dit Peter en observant la couleur des yeux de Michelle sur son visage.  
  
« Bien » dit Jackson. « Aussi mignons que vous soyez tous, l'effet ne devrait plus durer très longtemps. Maintenant. » Il baissa soudainement la tête et réfléchit un instant. « Allons bon ! J'ai oublié de vous dire ! La durée de l'échange est très variable et dépend de la connexion avec votre partenaire. Plus elle est forte, plus ce sera long. Oups. »  
  
« Tiens donc, on dirait que tu va avoir des yeux émeraude pour un bon bout de temps Jamesie ! dit Sirius joyeusement.  
  
« Tant mieux » répondit James. « Je les aime »  
  
« Hmmmm. » fit Lily. « Je me demande quels sont les avantages d'avoir des yeux bleus. »  
  
« Aucun, a ce que je sache » dit Peter en lançant un regard a James.  
  
« Tu divague » dit James. Il ferma les yeux. « Je te retrouverais même si je n'avais pas d'yeux ». Il fit mine de vouloir l'attraper mais Peter s'écarta de son chemin.  
  
« James ! Regarde où tu vas ! » avertit Remus. Mais c'était trop tard. James percuta le placard, et sa vision devint noire.  
  
***  
  
« Bien » dit le Professeur Rogue d'un ton tranchant. « Aujourd'hui, nous allons essayer une nouvelle potion. Je ne me souviens plus de son nom, mais ça n'a aucune importance. L'effet de cette préparation sera de changer votre partenaire en la personne que vous aimeriez le plus voir. Par exemple, en fonctions de vos désirs, vous pourrez changer votre partenaire en votre défunt arrière grand père a l'age de quatorze ans. Vous aurez besoin de. »  
  
Harry Potter qui avait dix sept ans, appuya sa tête dans ses mains. Les leçons avec Rogue avait prit une sorte de monotonie lassante. Harry, un grand et charmant sorcier avec des yeux verts et des cheveux en batailles, était en dernière année d'étude à Poudlard. Depuis que Lord Voldemort, connu sous le nom de 'Vous-Savez-Qui' était réapparut il y a environ trois ans, la vie de Harry était devenue assez misérable. Il avait du faire face a Voldemort plusieurs fois, et avait réussit a éliminer son bras droit, Lucius Malefoy. Drago Malefoy (le plus grand rival de Harry a Poudlard) ne savait toujours pas que c'était Harry qui avait tué son père. Chaque semaine, les disparitions étaient de plus en plus fréquentes, mais Dumbledore maintenait toujours Voldemort a bonne distance de Poudlard. Lord Voldemort avait été l'un des principaux facteurs de l'horrible enfance de Harry.  
  
Lorsque Harry était agé d'a peine quinze mois, le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait assassiné ses parents, James et Lily Potter. Harry avait survécu au sort et la seule preuve qu'il restait de cette funeste soirée était une étrange cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur son front. L'oncle et la tante de Harry, qui détestaient la Magie plus que tout, l'avait prit avec eux, et sa vie n'était devenue intéressante qu'a partir de ses onze ans. Hagrid, un géant barbu qui vivait dans le parc de Poudlard l'avait secouru. Depuis, Harry avait passé la majeure partie de l'année à l'école avec ses meilleurs amis Ron et Lily.  
  
Mais lors de sa quatrième année, Lord Voldemort, aidé par le traître de ses parents, Peter Pettigrow, plus connu sous le pseudonyme de Queudver a cause de sa capacité à se changer en rat, était revenu au pouvoir, et un nouveau règne de terreur avait commencé dans le monde magique. Poudlard était réellement l'un des quelques lieux sûrs encore existant.  
  
Harry était déterminé a se venger de Voldemort. Il était devenu un peu plus intelligent que lors de ses premières années à l'école, où il se mettait inconsciemment en danger. Il était patient et prendrait sa revenche un jour. Il avait deja sauvé les vies de ses deux meilleurs amis, Ron et Hermione, lors de nombreuses occasions. Et il ne laisserait pas le Seigneur des Ténèbres les lui enlever également.  
  
Harry soupira et jeta un regard au reste de la classe. Malefoy le pointait du doigt et rigolait. Harry se demanda s'il allait grandir un jour. Seamus Finnigan et Dean Thomas, deux camarades de Gryffondor, étaient indubitablement en train de draguer Lavande Brown et Parvati Patil, deux filles qui partageaient le dortoir d'Hermione. Ron et Hermione eux-mêmes, a côté de lui, discutaient à voix basse, et Neville était carrément tombé endormit sur son bureau.  
  
« Harry » murmura Ron « En qui va tu changer ton partenaire ? ». Harry y avait déjà pensé. Il savait parfaitement qui il aurait aimé voir apparaître a la place de son partenaire, mais il ne pensait être de capable de le supporter. De plus, cela aurait été encore pire pour lui de voir l'expression de Snape en face du 'double' de James Potter. Snape semblait avoir réalisé cela, puisqu'il reprit :  
  
« Choisissez tous des partenaires ! Potter ! Vous travaillerez avec Londubat ! » « Sombre crétin » pensa Harry « maintenant je n'ai plus aucune chance ». Ron et Hermione s'étaient mis ensemble et discuttaient silencieusement.  
  
« Alors » demanda Harry a Neville lorsqu'il vint le rejoindre « Tu sais qui tu veux que je devienne ? » « Mon père » dit Neville simplement. Harry se sentit désolé pour lui l'espace d'un instant. Il était le seul élève a savoir ce qui était arrivé aux parents de Neville (Dumbledore le lui avait dit vers la fin de sa quatrième année) et il s'était décidé a le lui dire l'année précédente, et maintenant Neville était au courant que Harry que connaissait tout l'histoire.  
  
« Et toi, Harry ? » demanda Neville  
  
« Euh ??? Je ne sais pas » mentit Harry. Ron et Hermione le regardère. Il se sentit rougir, mais ils tournèrent la tête rapidement.  
  
***  
  
« James » demanda quelqu'un près de lui. « Tu te ne t'es pas fait mal ? ». James ouvrit les yeux et se trouva face à face avec une Lily aux yeux bleus. Sa tête lui faisait atrocement mal au niveau du front. Elle lui sourit.  
  
« On devrait t'appeler Harry » dit elle « C'est mon cousin, et il a la même couleur d'yeux que moi »  
  
« Oh. » dit James en se levant et frottant sa tête. « Je me souviendrai de ça. Que c'est il passé ? »  
  
« Le placard t'es tombé dessus » répondit Sirius simplement. James éclata de rire soudainement.  
  
« Quoi ? »  
  
« Et bien » dit James en contenant son fou rire « sa ressemble a une scène de Bande Dessinée Moldue. Mais je pense que ça fait plus mal ! ». Il se frotta la tête une nouvelle fois.  
  
« Aïe ! » dit Peter. « Tu as une sale cicatrice, là ! » Il donna un miroir a James, et celui remarqua une fine cicatrice qui ressemblait un petit peu a un éclair, en plein sur son front. Madame Pomfresh sorti subitement de son bureau :  
  
« Ah ! Vous êtes réveillés ! bien. Maintenant ça ne devrait pas être trop dur de guérir ! » Elle se tourna vers Sirius et les autres et commença à chuchoter avec eux. James ne pouvais pas entendre, mais cela ne l'affectait pas particuièrement.  
  
« Ok. » dit Sirius lorsque l'Infirmière eut finit de leur parler. « Donc c'est une mince chaîne, n'est ce pas ? » Madame Pomfresh acquiesça et repartit dans son bureau.  
  
« De quoi parliez vous ? » demanda James  
  
« Elle a perdu un objet d'une grande valeur ici. » répondit Remus en regardant James avec les yeux marrons et brillant de Sirius. « Elle veut que nous la retrouvions. Cela nous donne une excuse pour rester avec toi, je suppose. »  
  
***  
  
Le professeur Rogue jeta un coup d'?il a sa montre. « Bien » dit il « Vous devriez tous avoir finit maintenant. Mettez vos potions dans des goblets prévus a cet effet, et donnez les a votre partenaire. Londubat ! » aboya t il, les yeux brillants « l'illustre Mr Potter peut essayer votre potion en premier ». Harry déglutit difficilement, mais Rogue l'observait. Il n'y avait rien a faire. Tout en se donnant du courage a lui-même, il attrapa le goblet et avala son contenu d'un seul trait. Cela faisait le même effet que la potion de Polynectar qu'il avait prit lors de sa deuxième année, sauf que c'était plus douloureux. Sa vison se troubla, et le cachot se mit a tournoyer. En jetant brièvement un dernier regard à Neville, il s'écroula et frappa violemment le sol en pierre.  
  
***  
  
« Ou est Frank ? » demanda James à Remus qui était en train de lisser les drap d'un lit vide. « La bas ! » dit Remus en montrant un lit entouré de rideaux. « Il a des effets secondaires a cause d'une mauvaise potion, donc Pomfresh a mit les rideaux.. » James hocha la tête.  
  
« Est-ce que tu retrouves ce bracelet ?» demanda t il a Lily, qui était en cet instant entrain de retourner des chaises devant lui. « Non. Je ne crois pas qu'il y soit ici. » dit elle.  
  
« Et bien cherchez encore ! » ordonna une voix qui venait de l'embrasure de la porte. « Et voila pour vous Potter ! Ce médicament devrait stopper votre mal de tête. Je vous enlèverai cette cicatrice plus tard. »  
  
« Merci » lui répondit James en avalant la potion alors que madame Pomfresh le quittait pour se rendre dans son bureau. Sirius la suivit et réapparut quelques minutes plus tard, apparemment ravi.  
  
« Elle dit qu'on peut faire une pause ! » déclara-t-il. Il se tourna vers Peter, Remus et Lily. « Et si nous allions a la salle commune un petit moment ? Nous reviendrons te voir plus tard Jay ! Ou devrais je dire. Harry ? » demanda-t-il en regardant Lily qui souriait.  
  
« Harry va bien » répliqua James. « Et je vais essayer de dormir un peu, moi. » Ses quatres amis partis, James se retrouva avec pour seule compagnie Frank Londubat qui était inconscient. Il décida qu'il pouvait bien dormir un peu lui aussi. Il se tourna, s'installa, mais il sentit quelque chose d'inconfortable en dessous son drap. Il se rassit, et sortit une petite montre accrochée a une fine chainette dorée.  
  
***  
  
« Harry » appela un voix familière, au dessus de lui. Harry connaissait cette voix. C'était Sirius. Mais Sirius ne pouvait pas être là, n'est ce pas ? Il était toujours en fuite du Ministère. Quoi que dans sa dernière lettre il avait expliqué qu'il restait caché avec Remus Lupin à Pré au Lard. Harry ouvrit les yeux et étouffa un hurlement.  
  
Il était à l'Infirmerie, dans un lit entouré par des rideaux, et le Sirius Black qu'il connaissait se tenait devant lui, au détail près qu'il avait dix sept ans. Il cligna des yeux. Cela ne pouvait être qu'un rêve. Ce ne pouvait pas être Sirius.  
  
« Sirius ? » demanda-t-il faiblement  
  
« Fait pas l'idiot Harry ! C'est moi, Ron. C'est la personne que Hermione voulait voir apparaître. » Harry, soulagé, se retint d'éclater de rire.  
  
« Mon Dieu, j'ai cru que j'avais remonter le temps ou je ne sais quoi. Et, mais pourquoi est ce que tu me regarde comme ça ? Et où est Hermione ? »  
  
« Alors c'est à ça que ressemblait le père de Neville quand il était jeune. » répondit Ron sans cesser de fixer Harry.  
  
«Quoi ? » demanda Harry, livide. « la potion. ça a marché ? »  
  
« Oui, mais c'était très puissant. C'est pour ça que tu t'es évanoui. Tu risques d'être Frank Londubat pour un petit bout de temps maintenant. » Harry se leva et regarda dans un miroir. En face de lui ce trouvait un bel adolescent de dix sept ans. Il avait quelque chose de similaire avec Cédric Diggory. Harry eu soudainement une sorte de remord à la pensée de Cédric. C'était toujours douloureux. Il se tourna a nouveaux vers Ron. Sirius avait l'air espiègle lorsqu'il était jeune, c'était certain. Il avait toujours les mêmes yeux marrons brillants, mais la différence était incroyable. Il avait l'air. innocent. Harry supposa que Sirius avait du perdre cela lors de son emprisonnement à Azkaban. La différence était frappante.  
  
« Ou est Hermione ? » demanda Harry. « Qui est elle ? » Ron se mordit la lèvre et tira le rideau.  
  
« Et bien.. » dit il « Ne te vexe pas ou je ne sais quoi, mais. » Il fut soudainnement interrompu par une magnifique, grande jeune fille qui venait d'entrer dans l'Infirmerie. Elle avait de magnifiques cheveux roux foncés et des yeux verts brillants. Les mêmes yeux que Harry. Il faillit s'évanouir.  
  
« Maman ? » demanda t il en tremblant. « Tu voulais voir ma. mère ? » Il regarda Ron, bouche bée, qui devenait subitement rouge.  
  
« Je. euh. » balbutia-t-il. Lily Evans secoua la tête.  
  
« Je suis désolée Harry » dit elle doucement. Harry ne répondit rien. Il resta juste complètement abasourdit, la bouche béante, en regardant la jeune fille qui se trouvait en face de lui. Il avait toujours entendu les gens dire combien sa mère était jolie, mais il ne s'était jamais attendu à ce qu'elle ressemble à ça.  
  
« Je veux.. » dit il doucement. « j'ai besoin de rester seul. Revenez plus tard ». Sirius et Lily le regardèrent tristement, jusqu'à ce que Sirius murmurre quelque chose à Lily et à ce qu'ils quittent l'infirmerie. Ils voulaient tous les deux voir les amis de mes parents, pensa-t-il, et Neville aurait pu devenir mon père. Il voulu pleurer, mais ne pu trouver aucune larme. Harry n'avait pleurer qu'une seule fois durant les septs dernières années, et c'était le soir de la mort de Cédric.  
  
Il sécha ses yeux et s'assit, quelques instants, perdu dans ses pensées, jusqu'à ce que sa tête ne l'emporte sur l'oreiller et qu'il tombe dans un profond sommeil.  
  
***  
  
James se mordit la lèvre. Qu'est ce que cela pouvait bien être ? Cela ressemblait au collier de Lily. Soudainement, sans savoir ce qu'il faisait, il l'avait mit autour de son coup. Devait il le dire à Madame Pomfresh ? Une partie éloignée de son esprit lui ordonna de faire tourner le cadran.  
  
« Pourquoi ? » pensa James.  
  
« Fait le ! » répondit la voix distante  
  
« Combien ? »  
  
« Utilise un sortilège de rotation » répondit son esprit. Jame se redressa et sortit sa baguette de sa poche. Il regarda la petite montre pendant un moment, et fini par dire doucement : « Volvor ! » Les aiguilles commencèrent à tournoyer. C'était de plus en plus rapide. Harry pensa qu'il s'agissait surement d'un chronomètre moldu, lorsque le sol disparut. Il tomba la tête la première dans ce qui semblait être un tourbillon. Il se répèta qu'il était en train de rêver, lorsque l'Infirmerie réapparut soudainement. Il regarda autour de lui, et soupira de soulagement. Il allait bien. La montre était toujours autour de son cou, et il pouvait voir Frank dormir profondément à travers un espace dans le rideau. Il constata que Madame Pomfresh était toujours dans son bureau, mais elle n'avait pas remarquer qu'il était là.  
  
« Harry ! » dit une voix depuis la porte. James se redressa pour voir Lily entrer dans la pièce. Il la regarda étrangement, mais se souvint de ce qu'elle avait dit précédemment.  
  
« Salut Lil' » dit il en souriant. Elle le regarda bizarrement, mais passa a autre chose.  
  
« Tu te sens mieux ? »  
  
« Bien. » répondit James en souriant. Ensuite, avant qu'elle ait pu l'arrêter, il l'attrapa et l'embrassa passionément. Il se retira pour voir Lily qui le regardait, ahurie. Il s'apprêtait à lui demander ce qui ce passait lorsqu'elle tourna les talons et s'enfuit de l'Infirmerie. James déglutit. Qu'est ce qui n'allait pas chez elle ? il se leva soudainement de son lit pour aller voir comment ce sentait Frank. Il avait l'air d'aller bien. Il venait juste de replacer le rideau autour du lit lorsque la voix de Sirius se répercuta autour de lui  
  
« Harry ! » dit il « Tu vas bien ? » James acquiesça. Il se souvint que Lily lui avait dit de l'appeler Harry également.  
  
« Bien » réplique James « ça te dirai d'aller faire un tour aux cuisines ? » Sirius acquiesça, et tous deux prirent la direction des sous sols.  
  
« Rogue a toujours été un crétin » dit Sirius soudainement alors qu'il se rendait dans la salle commune de Gryffondor.  
  
« Il ne l'est plus ? » demanda James  
  
« Sombre crétin » répondit Sirius.  
  
« Et, où est Remus ? »  
  
« Je ne sais pas. Surement en DCFM je suppose. Pourquoi ? »  
  
« Je voulais lui demander quelque chose. Dans quelle salle est il ? »  
  
« Essaie le troisième étage » suggéra Sirius « on se voit plus tard »  
  
« a plus, mec ! » répondit James en donnant à Sirius une claque dans le dos. Sirius repartit, souriant.  
  
En allant vers la classe de DCFM, il rencontra Lily. « Coucou Lil' » dit il « Tu es toujours fachée ? » Lily avait l'air furieuse. Avant qu'il n'est pu faire quoi que ce soit, elle lui avait administré une majestueuse claque dans la figure.  
  
« Tu n'avais aucun droit de faire ça, Harry Potter ! » dit elle furieusement, son visage à quelque centimètres du sien.  
  
« Ok, d'accord, je suis désolé » dit il en prenant ses mains « et est ce que tu pourrais laisser tomber ta blague avec « harry » s'il te plait ? Mon nom est James. Je te vois tout à l'heure. Je dois aller parler à Remus, Sirius m'a dit qu'il était en DCFM. Bye ! » Il avait déjà traverser le couloir lorsque Hermione réalisa quelque chose.  
  
« oh non. » dit elle doucement, en courant vers l'Infirmerie.  
  
Hermione s'arrêta à la porte de l'Infirmerie, puis entra. Elle s'arrêta lorsqu'elle vit que les rideaux étaient toujours tirés là ou Harry avait dormit. Elle s'approcha lentement du lit. Elle ferma les yeux, et ouvrit les rideaux d'une main tremblante. Frank Londubat était toujours couché là, respirant doucement. Hermione eu le souffle coupé.  
  
« Oh mon Dieu. »  
  
James n'était pas sûre de s'être déjà disputé avec Lily auparavant, mais il supposa qu'elle devait toujours être en colère à cause de ses singeries du mois dernier. Il tourna à un angle, et se retrouva près de la pièce ou se trouvait Remus. Il était en train de s'en approcher lorsque.  
  
« Potter ! Qu'est ce que vous faites ? » C'était le professeur McGonagall. James ne comprenait pas pourquoi, mais elle paraissait plus agée.  
  
« Désolé Professeur » dit il « Je voulais juste demander quelque chose à Remus. »  
  
« Vous lui parlerez plus tard, Potter. Maintenant retournez à la tour de Gryffondor. Ce n'est pas sûr pour les étudiants de se promener seul dans l'école ses jours ci. Spécialement pour vous. » James sursautta, mais prit tout de même le chemin du retour vers la salle commune.  
  
James était presque de retour à la tour de Gryffondor lorsque Lily arriva en courant.  
  
« Salut Lil' » dit il chaleureusement « Toujours contente avec moi ? »  
  
« Désolé pour tout à l'heure, Ha. James » dit elle « j'étais.euh. fachée »  
  
« Aucune importance » dit il en plaçant un bras autour d'elle et en lui caressant les cheveux. « Je t'aime toujours »  
  
Oh mon Dieu. ,pensa Hermione, il pense que je suis la mère de Harry ! Je suppose que je devrais faire avec, mais. embrasser le père de Harry. C'est pas naturel.  
  
« James » demanda-t-elle soudainement « Pourquoi tes yeux sont ils verts ? »  
  
« Oh ! les tiens sont redevenus normaux ! » dit il en remarquant cela pour la première fois. « Tu ne te souviens pas notre expérience sur la couleur des yeux tout à l'heure ? » Hermione réfléchit à toute vitesse.  
  
« Bien sûr que si. » dit elle « je pensais juste que les tiens aurais changé maintenant. »  
  
« Hé !!! » s'exclama-t-il « Tes cheveux changent de couleur ! » Hermione sursauta.  
  
« Ce doit être Mal. Rogue ! Je te vois plus tard James ! »  
  
Et elle se rua vers l'Infirmerie avant que James ne puisse prononcer son nom.  
  
**************************  
  
*tatzammmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm !!!!* Alors alors ??? Quoi que vous en pensez ??? Ca a l'air pas mal, non ? Vous voulez la suite ??? Dites le moi, alors REVIEW !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Please !!! *supplie*  
  
A+ !!! 


	2. 2

Chapitre 2 : Réalisations  
  
Hermione couru dans l'Infirmerie, ce qui lui vallut un regard désapprobateur de Mme Pomfresh. Elle jeta un coup d'?il au miroir. C' était bien ce qu'elle avait penser. Elle était bien Hermione Granger. Et non pas Lily Evans. Mais il fallait qu'elle le devienne. Et Ron devait redevenir Sirius. Ils devaient continuer de tromper James au moins jusqu'à ce que Harry se réveille.  
  
Elle s'approcha du lit de Harry. Frank Londubat était toujours couché là, endormi. Hermione pensa que c'était une bonne chose. Si Harry était Frank, ils pouvaient bien laisser laisser James prétendre qu'il était lui. Elle se mordit la langue et referma les rideaux de Harry. Comment allait il réagir ?  
  
Une autre pensée frappa Hermione. Comment James avait il bien pu faire pour arriver dans le futur ? Ensuite, elle réalisa qu'elle pouvait répondre à cette question facilement. Elle avait bien voyagé dans le temps elle aussi.  
  
Elle se leva, et frappa à la porte du bureau de Madame Pomfresh.  
  
« Madame Pomfresh » dit elle essoufflée « je. euh. me demandais, juste comme ça, si aucun objet de grande valeur avait déjà été perdu dans cette infirmerie. » Madame Pomfresh la regarda bizarrement.  
  
« Pourquoi ? » demanda t elle comme si cette question méritait qu'on la traite d'un air suspicieux.  
  
« euh. C'est juste pour une recherche pour. l'étude des Moldus. » répondit Hermione rapidement. « Est-ce que les moldus sont naturellement maladroits ou est ce qu'il sont comme les sorciers ? » Hermione, impressionnée par sa propre imagination, pria pour que Madame Pomfresh n'aie jamais jeter un ?il à son emploi du temps. Heureusement, l'Infirmière avait l'air satisfaite de cette explication.  
  
« Oui. » dit elle. « Une fois. Un retourneur de temps a été perdu. Il nous a été ramené par. euh. » Hermione mordait sa langue si fortement qu'elle risquait à tout moment de la percer.  
  
« Il nous a été ramené par James Potter » continua Madame Pomfresh en renifflant légèrement. « C'était lors de sa dernière année à Poudlard. » Elle se moucha, et ajouta : « Je peux encore vous aider pour quelque chose ? »  
  
« Non, merci. » dit Hermione en quittant le bureau.  
  
Alors c'était comme cela qu'il était arrivé, pensa Hermione, en quittant l'Infirmerie. Et maintenant ? Elle se demandait ce qu'elle pouvait bien faire. La meilleur méthode aurait été de prendre plus de « potion du désir ». Si James se retrouvait entouré par Sirius et Lily. Elle tourna à une intersection et couru en direction du cachot ou avait lieux les cours de Potions.  
  
***  
  
James soupira. Il était plus que certain que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond avec Lily aujourd'hui. Il était juste en train de se dire qu'il ferait mieux de retourner dans la salle commune lorsqu'il se souvint qu'il avait donné rendez vous à Remus dans l'Infirmerie. Ou plutot, Remus penserait qu'il se trouvait la. Il soupira à nouveau, tourna les talons, et repartit vers l'Infirmerie.  
  
***  
  
Hermione s'arrêta a la porte du laboratoire de Potions. Heureusement, il était vide. Elle entra doucement dans la salle de classe et referma la porte. Rapidement, elle trouva ce qu'elle cherchait (la potion qu'elle avait faite avec Ron un peu plus tôt). Elle vérifia que personne n'était en train de l'observer, et introduit un peu de la solution de Ron dans un goblet. Elle regarda à nouveau, et avala la potion d'un seul trait. Elle sentait sa peau changer de forme, la couleur de ses cheveux se modifier, et elle grandissait légèrement.  
  
Lily Evans secoua la tête. Maintenant elle devait en prendre pour Ron. Elle versa un peu de sa propre potion dans une fiole et la reboucha. Ensuite, elle replaça le goblet usagé dans l'évier, rouvrit la porte, sortit, et referma doucement derrière elle.  
  
***  
  
James atteignit l'Infirmerie mais ne vit aucun signe de Remus. Frank était toujours allongé sur l'un des lit, dormant paisiblement. James attendit environ cinq minutes. Remus ne venait toujours pas. Le garçon jeta un coup d'?il à sa montre, il lui restait deux minutes avant le déjeuner. Il pouvait toujours essayer de voir Remus après son cours de DCFM. Doucement, il repartit de l'Infirmerie et ferma la porte derrière lui. Il ne vit pas les paupières de Frank cligner derrière lui.  
  
***  
  
Hermione atteignit la salle commune, cherchant Ron prestement. Elle le trouva en train de jouer aux échecs avec Ginny au fond de la salle.  
  
« Ron ! » dit elle urgemment lorsqu'elle arriva à sa hauteur. Ginny la regardait sans comprendre.  
  
« Qui es tu ? » demanda-t-elle. Hermione n'avait pas réalisé qu'elle ressemblait toujours à Lily. En fait, au moment ou elle jeta un coup d'?il autour d'elle, elle remarqua que la moitié des garçons la dévorait du regard.  
  
« C'est moi, Hermione » mumurra-t-elle à l'oreille de Ginny, qui acquiesça.  
  
« Ce n'est pas le moment Hermione » dit Ron qui avait reprit son apparence habituelle. « On est en train de jouer ». Il se tourna vers elle et lui sourit : « tu aurais dû entendre les cris lorsque je suis arrivé ici en tant que Sirius. »  
  
« Ron, c' est très important » expliqua la jeune fille à voix basse. Sans attendre de réponse, elle tira Ron de sa chaise et l'amena dans un coin plus tranquile, laissant derrière elle une Ginny médusée.  
  
« Qu'est ce qui se passe ? » s'impatienta Ron après qu'Hermione l'ai fait sortir de la Salle Commune.  
  
« Je n'ai pas le temps de t'expliquer. Bois ça ! » Elle lui tendit la bouteille, et celui-ci la regarda suspicieusement  
  
« Allez, arrête ! » dit il en riant « tu l'as probablement ensorcelé »  
  
« Ron ! » ordonna Hermione de sa voix la plus pressante, « bois moi cette saleté de potion ! ». Ron haussa les épaules.  
  
«D'accord, calme toi. » il prit la bouteille, la déboucha et but rapidement son contenu. En quelques secondes, Sirius Black se trouvait a nouveau devant Hermione.  
  
***  
  
James prit un raccourci pour se rendre dans la salle de classe de Remus. Après avoir jeté un coup d'?il a sa montre, il réalisa qu'il ne lui restait qu'une minute avant le déjeuner. Ne souhaitant pas être prit par un imbécile de professeur juste avant le repas, il sortit sa cape d'invisibilité. Alors qu'il marchait dans le couloir, il constata que les étudiants étaient déjà en train de sortir. iC' est étrange, pensa-t-il, je ne reconnais pas toutes ces personnes. Je dois devenir moins observateur avec l'age./i Le flot d'étudiant cessa de s'écouler, et Remus n'était toujours pas sortit. James était un peu perplexe, mais après tout, Remus était le genre de personnes qui restait après le cours pour pauser des questions au Professeur. Il approcha de la pièce, ouvrit la porte et vit Remus. Et il se mit à hurler.  
  
***  
  
« Hermione, est ce que tu vas finir par m'expliquer pourquoi j'ai besoin d'être Sirius ? » demanda Ron d'un air malheureux.  
  
« Non » répondit-elle « On a pas le temps. Il faut trouver Ja- Harry au plus vite »  
  
« Pourquoi ? »  
  
« Ron, arrete de te plaindre et suis moi ! Maintenant, est ce que Harry t'as dit ou il allait ? »  
  
« Ouais, il a dit qu'il avait besoin de parler à Remus. Quoi ? » ajouta-t- il en voyant le regard d'Hermione.  
  
« Oh mon Dieu. » murmurra-t-elle horrifiée  
  
***  
  
Harry ouvrit les yeux. Il aurait put jurer que quelqu'un venait de quitter l'infirmerie, mais pourtant il était tout seul. Il cligna des yeux, et se regarda dans le mirroir. L'expression d'incompréhension de Frank Londubat le regardait en retour.  
  
«Misère ! » dit il, en se rasseyant confortablement. Il esperait avoir reprit son apparence maintenant. Il portait toujours ses lunettes, et elles lui troublaient la vue. Il les enleva, et regarda autour de lui. Les couvertures du lit à côté de lui étaient négligemment rejetées. Il se demanda qui avait bien pu venir, mais ceci ne le préoccupa pas bien longtemps. Il pouvait toujours voir Madame Pomfresh en train de travailler dans la pièce a côté. Il était sur le point de se lever lorsque Ron fit irruption dans la pièce.  
  
« Salut ! tu n'as pas encore reprit ton apparence ? » demanda Harry joyeusement.  
  
« Non. » répondit Ron « Hermione m'a pratiquement forcé a reprendre de la potion. Je suis condamné a être Sirius Black si tu veux mon avis. Peut être que je devrais aller rendre visite à Rogue. »  
  
« Sérieusement » articula Harry entre deux éclats de rire « A quoi tu joues ? Et où est Hermione ? » Ron regarda soudainement Harry comme s'il réalisait quelque chose pour la première fois. « Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? » paniqua Harry en s'appercevant du regard d'extrême étonnement sur le visage de Ron.  
  
« Tu.. Tu es toujours le père de Neville » balbutia Ron d'une voix mal assurée  
  
« oui, et alors ? »  
  
« Mais. Mais si tu es ici. alors. alors a qui ai-je parlé dans les escaliers ? »  
  
***  
  
James était stupéfait. Cela ne pouvait en aucun cas être possible. Il se sentait comme s'il marchait dans un cauchemard. Que se passait il ? Remus tourna soudainement sa tête vers la porte. iIl m'a entendu hurler,/i pensa James. i Ou est ce que je peux bien être ? /i Lupin regarda autour de lui, et ses yeux tombèrent sur l'espace vide où James se trouvait. Il s'en approcha, et lui enleva la cape.  
  
« Harry ! » dit-il soulagé « tu m'as fait une sacrée peur ! James faisait pareil, lui aussi. Il y a un problème ? » James regardait Remus. Il était vieux. C'est exactement ce qu'il était : vieux. Il n'était plus le Remus de dix sept ans, avec des yeux bleus pâles et des cheveux marrons. Maintenant, il était le Professeur Lupin, probablement avec les mêmes yeux, mais des cheveux grisonnants. James ne comprenait pas. Cela ne pouvait pas être possible. Ou était il ? Il avait dût faire un saut dans le temps, mais comment ? Et là, il se souvint. La montre. Il la sortit de sa robe et la regarda. Lupin eut le souffle coupé.  
  
« Harry ! » s'exclama-t-il «Où est ce que tu as eu un Retourneur de Temps ? » L'esprit de Harry fonctionnait à vitesse grand V. Tout le monde l'appelait ''Harry''. Ce Harry Potter doit être mon fils, se dit il. Donc ils pensent que je suis mon fils. Il doit beaucoup me ressembler. Mais ses yeux. ils doivent être verts. Les yeux de Lily.  
  
Le cerveau de James tournait tout en réalisant tout ce qu'il se passait. Il avait été transporté dans le futur grâce au Retourneur de Temps, et tout le monde l'avait prit pour son fils à cause de ses yeux.  
  
-Mais maintenant, se dit il, pourquoi est ce que Lily et Sirius étaient ici ? -Ils t'on appelés Harry, lui répondit une voix dans son esprit, ce n' étaient pas les vrais Lily et Sirius. -Tu as raison, pensa James, c'est pour ça que Lily était distante tout à l'heure. je l'ai embrassé, et elle. elle a pensé que j'étais Harry. En parlant de mauvaises identitées. Mais elle a demandé. - elle m'a appelé James - elle ma demandé pourquoi mes yeux étaient verts. Elle sait.  
  
« Harry, tu es sûr que tout va bien ? » James devait trouver quelque chose à dire, et vite.  
  
« Professeur » commença -t-il sans parvenir à y croire « Rog. quelqu'un m'a lancé un sortilège d'amnésie et j'ai oublié quelques petites choses me concernant. »  
  
« Je suis sûr que je peux t'aider » répondit Remus gentiment. Il ne pouvait s'expliquer pourquoi, mais Harry semblait. singulièrement différent. Il laissa ce problème de côté « Que veux tu savoir ? »  
  
« J'ai oublié. C'est quoi mon nom déjà ? »  
  
« Harry James Potter ».  
  
-Alors je lui ai transmis mon nom, pensa James, quel père attentif.  
  
« D'accord. Qui sont mes meilleurs amis ? »  
  
«Ron Weasley et Hermione Granger. Je suppose que c'est eux qui ce sont métamorphosés en deux des meilleurs amis de ton père lorsqu'il était jeune. »  
  
-Ca commence a avoir du sens, se dit James. Héh Héh. J'ai embrassé la meilleure amie de mon fils.  
  
« Et. euh. » il se mordit la lèvre. Il ne voulait pas vraiment connaître la réponse à cette question. « Qu'est il arrivé à mes parents ? »  
  
« Tu ne peux vraiment pas t'en souvenir ? »  
  
« Non. » répondit James fermement  
  
« D'accord. Tes parents, Lily et James, ont été assassiné par Voldemort lorsque tu avais un an ». James frissona. Il s'attendait a quelque chose de ce genre étant donné que tout le monde parlait de Lily et lui au passé.  
  
« Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ensuite ? »  
  
« Sirius Black, le meilleur ami de tes parents, a été envoyé à Azkaban à cause de votre meurtre. »  
  
« QUOI ?!!! » cria James « Sirius m'a assassiné ? euh. assassiné mes parents ? »  
  
« Tu te souviens de qui est Sirius ? » demanda Lupin.  
  
-Bien sûr que je m'en souviens, répondit James mentalement, Sirius ne pouvait pas avoir fait ça. Surement pas.  
  
« Oui. » répondit James. « Il. il les a tués ? »  
  
« Non. Ce n'était pas lui le responsable. Il a été berné. Par Pettigrow, un autre de leurs amis » James faillit éclater en sanglots. Il ne pouvait pas le croire. Peter, l'un de ses meilleurs amis, les avaient assassiné lui et sa femme, et envoyé Sirius à Azkaban.  
  
« Où. Où est ce qu'il est maintenant ? » demanda-t-il fébrilement.  
  
« Derrière toi Harry ! » répondit la voix de Sirius. James se retourna, tremblant comme une feuille. Un Sirius Black adulte se trouvait juste à côté de lui, une main sur son épaule. James regarda son visage. Ses yeux. il pouvait y lire le tourment et la souffrance à l'intérieur.  
  
« J'ai eu ta lettre Remus » dit il. « Harry, comment vas-tu ? Tu as un match de Quidditch dans deux jours, n'est ce pas ? »  
  
« Quoi ? Ah. oui. » répondit James faiblement. Il ne pouvait pas y croire. Aucun d'eux ne l'avait reconnu. Il était ressemblait donc énormément à Harry. -Si seulement mes yeux étaient bleus, pensa-t-il, ils pourraient me reconnaître. Sirius et Remus discutèrent pendant quelques instants, lorsque quelqu'un approcha. C'était Lily.  
  
« Salut Sirius » dit elle. « Ne t'inquiète pas. C'est moi, Hermione ». Elle n'avait pas vu James qui avait subtilement revêti la Cape.  
  
« Mon Dieu, Hermione » dit Sirius « Ne refait jamais ça. » Il la regarda, et soupira : « J'aurais aimé que James soit là. »  
  
« Sirius » dit Remus fortement « Ne.. ». Sirius secoua la tête.  
  
« Je sais, je sais. Ils sont morts - ils ne reviendront pas. Mais ils me manquent tellement.. » Il essuya une larme. James, caché sous sa cape, souhaitait réapparaitre et dire '' Je suis là !!!'' mais il savait que cela n'aurait pas été très bon pour le c?ur de Sirius. Et il devait parler à Hermione.  
  
« Hermione » dit Remus « Sirius et moi allions justement dans la salle des profs. Que voulait tu ? »  
  
« Avez-vous vu Harry ? » Remus regarda autour de lui.  
  
« Il était là il y a une minute » répondit Remus « Je suppose qu'il a du repartir vers la tour de Gryffondor. A plus tard Hermione ! ». Sirius et lui firent un signe de tête et sortir ensemble dans le couloir. Hermione repartit également. Lorsqu'il fut sûr que personne ne se trouvait dans les parages, il enleva la Cape et lui attrapa le bras.  
  
« H. James ! » dit elle étonné. « Où étais-tu passé ? » James ne répondit pas, il l'attira juste dans une salle de classe.  
  
« Tout d'abord » commença-t-il lorsqu' Hermione fut assise « m'appeler James n'est certainement pas une bonne idée. Quelqu'un va finir par avoir des soupçons. Appelle moi Harry, ok ? Ensuite, tu n'es pas Lily Evans, et ceci n'est pas mon époque. Tu es Hermione Granger, la meilleure amie de mon fils. Est-ce que je me trompe ? »  
  
« Comment as-tu. »  
  
« Deviné ? » compléta James. « Facile. Quand tu vois que tes deux meilleurs amis ont la trentaine et te parle comme a ton propre fils, ça se devine tout seul. » Hermione resta ébahie. « Alors comme ça, tu es la meilleure amie de Harry ? »  
  
« euh.. L'une des deux » dit Hermione faiblement  
  
« La plus intelligente des deux je dirais. » répondit James en souriant. Hermione rougit violemment. « Alors, que peux tu me dire sur Harry ? »  
  
« et bien. Pourquoi ne lui demanderais tu pâs toi-même ? »  
  
« Bonne idée. Mon dieu, tu es intelligente. Lily était intelligente. » Il essora une larme.  
  
« James. je suis désolée. » Elle ne pouvait toujours pas croire qu'elle était en train de consoler le défunt père de Harry qui pleurait sa mère décédée. « Allez, et si nous allions voir Harry ? »  
  
« J'y vais.. . toi tu vas chercher Remus et Sirius »  
  
« Je suis sure qu'ils vont adorer. » Et elle partit vers la porte.  
  
« Oh, Hermione ? » l'interpella James  
  
« Oui ? »  
  
« Connais tu le moyen de stopper la solution d'Iris ? Les yeux de Harry vont devenir un peu gênant maintenant. »  
  
« Bien sûr ». Elle s'approcha et regarda dans les yeux de James. Elle sentait ses genoux trembler. Il s'agissait des mêmes yeux que ceux de Harry, il s'agissait pratiquement de Harry. Mais ce n'était pas lui. C'était James.  
  
« Et voila ! » dit elle, en regardant les yeux bleus de James. Il sortit une plume de sa poche et la transforma en miroir. Hermione le regarda émerveillée.  
  
« Quoi ? »  
  
« Oh.. C'est juste que. Je n'ai jamais vu personne métamorphoser quelque chose aussi facilement. Enfin, les professeurs mis à part. »  
  
« C'est mon point fort » répondit James « Pourquoi ? Tu aimes la métamorphose ? » Hermione acquiesça. « Très bien, viens, on ferait mieux d'y aller. On se voit à l'infirmerie ! » Hermione acquiesça une fois de plus et les deux adolescent quittèrent la pièce.   
  
***  
  
« Malfoy a bien rigolé lorsque la potion de Neville t'as assomer. Quel crétin ! » raconta Ron à Harry tout en mangeant un éclair au chocolat.  
  
« Je me moque un peu de ce qu'il pense. » répondit Harry « Tiens, en passant, tu sais si Neville a bu ma potion ou pas ? C'est peut être lui que tu as vu. »  
  
« Je ne sais pas. Rogue nous a fait boire nos potions à Hermione et moi. Ensuite, lorsqu'il a vu qui nous étions devenus, il nous a dit de t'amener ici. Tu aurais du voir comment il a palit. ». Harry éclata de rire.  
  
« Peut être qu'il se serait suicider si mon père avait apparu. »  
  
« Surement. » répondit une douce voix depuis la porte.  
  
***  
  
Hermione frappa impatiemment à la porte de la salle des profs. Le fait que James était vivant, et avait le même age qu'elle, ne l'avait pas encore réellement frappé. Il ressemblait tellement Harry. mais il était tout de même bien différent. Il était sans doute plus intelligent qu'Harry, ce qui était plus étrange, c'est qu'Hermione ne pouvait pas franchement réaliser ce qui le rendait différent. Ou ce qui l'avait fait trembler lorsqu'il l'avait embrassé à l'Infirmerie.  
  
« Miss Granger ? Je peux vous aider ? » c'était le minuscule Professeur Flitwick. Il avait ouvert la porte, et souriait gentiment à Hermione.  
  
« euh. Oui, s'il vous plait, Professeur. Est-ce que le Professeur Lupin est ici ? ». Flitwick jeta un ?il à l'intérieur de la salle.  
  
« Non, Miss Granger. Il a été voir le professeur Dumbledore si je me souviens bien. »  
  
« Merci Professeur. » répondit Hermione avant de courir vers le bureau du Directeur.  
  
Elle s'autorisa une halte devant la repoussante gargouille de pierre, et murmurra rapidement le mot de passe. Elle s'était déjà rendu ici peu de temps auparavant, lorsque ses parents avaient été retrouvés mort. Elle s'empêcha de pleurer, et commença a grimper l'escalier circulaire. Elle atteignit le sommet, et toqua doucement à la porte.  
  
Sirius vint ouvrir. Derrière lui se trouvaient Remus et Dumbledore, qui la regardait.  
  
« Hermione » dit Sirius « Qu'est ce qu'on peux faire pour toi ? »  
  
« euh. Quelqu'un voudrait vous voir. Et vous aussi Remus. Il est à l'Infirmerie »  
  
« Qui ? » demanda Remus, curieux. Hermione réfléchit un instant. Dire ''c'est votre meilleur ami qui est mort il y a 16 ans et qui est revenu sous sa forme adolescente'' n'aurait surement pas été très bien prit. Alors elle dit juste : « vous feriez mieux de venir voir par vous-même ». Remus regarda Sirius, qui acquiesça.  
  
« D'accord Hermione, nous arrivons. Veuillez nous excuser Albus. »  
  
« Aucun problème. » répondit Dumbledore « Je suis sûr que vous êtes entre de bonnes mains. ». Et il les poussa hors du bureau.  
  
« Hermione » dit Sirius impatiemment alors qu'ils approchaient de l'Infirmerie « Qui est ce ? »  
  
« Vous allez voir. Vous ne me croiriez pas si je vous le disait. »  
  
***  
  
Harry sursauta et entendit Ron faire de même. Il regarda quelques secondes la personne qui venait juste d'entrer dans la pièce, puis il parut soulagé.  
  
« Oh, c'est toi Neville. » dit il en retenant la douleur qui naissait en lui en même temps. « Tu ne devrais pas faire ça »  
  
« Je suppose que tu penses que je suis le fils de Franck ? » répondit James simplement. Il regarda Ron qui avait toujours l'aspect de Sirius. « Hmmm. tu as l'air différent Ron. Nouvelle coupe de cheveux ? ». Ron regarda l'étranger, ébahi.  
  
« Qui es tu ? » demanda Harry en tremblant.  
  
« Comment ça Harry, on ne t'as pas apprit les bonnes manières ? Oh attends, on a pas put. Nous sommes mort n'est ce pas? ». Harry regardait sans comprendre, troublé. Qui pouvait bien être cette personne ? Une idée lui vint à l'esprit.  
  
« Très marrant Malefoy » dit sarcastiquement en regardant son père « Vraiment très drôle. »  
  
« Malefoy ? » s'étonna James. « Mon Dieu tu es totalement à côté de la plaque ». Il lui sourit, et ajouta : « Ca fait du bien de te voir Harry. »  
  
« Qui es tu ? » demanda-t-il d'un ton coléreux. Il tremblait.  
  
« Quoi ? Tu ne vois pas la ressemblance entre nous deux ? Sirius ne t'as pas laissé de photo ? Je suis ton père Harry. »  
  
« Non. » répondit Harry furieusement « Tout d'abord, mon père est mort, et en plus tu as mon age. QUI ES TU ?! » Il sauta soudainement de son lit, et se jeta sur l'imposteur. En même temps, l'imposteur bougea sa main, et Harry se retrouva dans son lit. Ron était toujours effaré, la bouche béante. Harry regarda son père.  
  
« Très utile ce tour. » dit James en s'asseyant sur le lit voisin à celui d'Harry. « Ca aide d'être l'héritier de Gryffondor. Tu l'es aussi tu sais. » James regarda Harry de ses yeux bleus pendant une longue minute. « Je réalise que mon ''moi'' actuel est mort et envolé, mais je ne suis pas mon ''moi'' présent ». Il sortit quelque chose d'autour de son coup. « Un retourneur de temps » expliqua-t-il simplement « ce n'est pas une chose avec laquelle s'amuser. Mais j'ai été stupide. J'y es lancé un sortilège de rotation, et maintenant je suis ici. » Il regarda Harry dans les yeux pendant une minute. Ou plutôt dans les yeux de Frank.  
  
« Tu n'es pas mon père » dit Harry d'une voix haîneuse.  
  
« Et pourquoi pas ? » répliqua James  
  
« Mon père. TU N'ES PAS MON PERE !!! »  
  
« C'est bon. » dit James « Pas besoin que toute l'école l'entende. Très bien. Si je ne suis pas ton père, qui suis-je ? »  
  
« Je ne sais pas » répondit Harry avec rancune. Ron toussa.  
  
« Demande à Hermione » ajouta James en souriant « elle te dira qui je suis »  
  
«Comment ? »  
  
« Oh, Hermione n'est pas stupide. Elle est tout le contraire en fait. Elle n'a pas mis longtemps avant de réaliser. Mais. tu vois. je croyais qu'elle était Lily. Tout comme je pensais que tu étais Sirius, Ron. Je ne crois pas qu'elle appréciait mon. euh. traitement, si on peut dire ça comme ça. »  
  
« Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? » demanda Ron soudainement  
  
« Ah, tu peux parler Ron. Et bien, quand je suis arrivé, elle était là pour me donner un baiser de bienvenue. » Ron se précipita sur James  
  
« Ok, c'est bon » dit James dangeureusement rejetant Ron sur le lit avec un autre mouvement de la main ? « Arrêtez ça, nous nous chamaillons comme des gamins. Harry, je suis ton père, que tu le croies ou non. Ron, tu aimes Hermione. » Ron rougit. « A dire vrai, je l'ai juste embrassé parce que je croyais qu'elle était Lily. Arrêtons, ça n'a aucun sens. C'est ridicule. » Harry s'apprêtait à répondre quelque chose lorsque la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit pour laisser entrer Hermione, Sirius et Remus. 


End file.
